Jealousy
by s.halliwell24
Summary: After Prue finds out that COle is still alive, she and Phoebe have a little talk where Prue finds out what is really bothering her about Cole's being alive. one-shot


**This takes place after the Charmed episode where Prue finds out that one of her old boyfriends is in the process of becoming a demon for the Source and she saves him from doing so. Just so that you know, I don't remember his name.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are owned by Constance Burge and Spelling Television.

* * *

**

Phoebe was lying on her bed waiting for Prue to finish taking her shower. They had just come back from a vanquish where they had to wrestle two demons and win or else be turned into demons. They had won of course, but now Phoebe had to face Prue's wrath because she had told her that Cole was still well and alive. Phoebe was gazing at a picture of herself and Cole wondering when she would ever see him again when Prue pushed the door open and walked in. "Can I sit down?" she asked.

"Sure," said Phoebe glumly getting up. "Pull up a chair or something."

"Thanks," Prue replied. "Ok, so why are we having this talk?"

"Prue, I'm not eleven. I know why we're having this talk."

"Good, because you have no idea how mad Piper, Leo, and I are."

"Huh," said Phoebe. "Make that how mad you are."

"What?"

"Piper and Leo both understand what I'm going through. They went through it themselves."

"A witch and a whitelighter is not the same as a witch and a demon."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with me and Cole. Cole will not hurt us anymore."

"But, that's just it, Phoebe, he tried to."

"But it never worked because there was a human part of him that couldn't do it. What's wrong if I tried to save him hoping that maybe his human side will emerge and his demonic side will go away?"

"He's a demon, Phoebe, a powerful one too," said Prue.

"Ok, then, let me ask you something," said Phoebe. After a few seconds she said, "How is what I did for Cole different from what you did for your old boyfriend?"

"It's different because I knew him. He was not evil to begin with."

"Yeah, but he became evil and you made us all save him! You never even gave Cole a second chance."

"He doesn't deserve a second chance, Phoebe. He tried to kill us!"

Phoebe sighed and looked at her sister. "He tried to kill us but he couldn't. Don't you get it? He couldn't do it."

"But he could have Phoebe, and we would have been dead by now," said Prue.

"But we're not dead." Phoebe looked at her sister carefully and finally said, "Prue, I think I know what's really bothering you."

"Yeah right, what's bothering me?"

"You're jealous."

"I'm jealous just because you have a serial killer boyfriend?"

"No because you know that I've found love where the only person you've actually loved is dead."

"Shut up!"

"No, I won't. You're blaming Cole for Andy's death. Just because Andy was killed by a demon, you hate Cole!"

"Phoebe, shut up!" Prue shouted and she was silent for a while.

"It's true, Prue," said Phoebe softly, moving closer to her sister to give her a hug.

"I know," she replied her eyes filling with tears.

"Why are you so afraid to admit it then?"

"Because, I've worked hard my entire life only to have that happen to me. You on the other hand, are the exact opposite and you have what I want, a person who loves you for what and who you are."

"Prue, you can always find someone else."

"No, I can't Phoebe. I know that I won't."

Phoebe stood up looking down at her sister who had tears dripping down her face. "Prue, you're being selfish."

"What?"

"You're being selfish to yourself and to me."

"No I'm not. I always think of other people."

"No you don't. Right now, you are thinking of only yourself. Just because you can't have someone like Cole, I can't have Cole. It's not like that with Piper because you know that Piper has never had anyone as special to her Leo is. You're not even giving yourself a chance or even trying to find someone else."

Prue stared back at Phoebe in surprise. "Well, now that you say it, I guess that is sort of true."

"My god, she's finally heard me!" said Phoebe with her hands stretched upward.

"It's just that, I don't want you to get hurt like I did."

"Sure, Prue, I know that you don't want that to happen but let's face it," said Phoebe smiling. "You're more jealous than worried about my safety. You were always like that when I didn't break up with a guy after a few weeks of dating."

"I was not."

"Were too, if I remember correctly, the longest that you've had a boyfriend in school was about a month."

"Fine, Pheebs, you win, but you're still in trouble for lying to us."

"Whatever. It's not like you can ground me, Prue."

"Watch me," said Prue and she left Phoebe's room.

Phoebe went back to her bed and lay down on it. She sighed to herself and then said, "Cole, wherever you are, I hope you can hear me. Come back soon. Show Prue that you can be trusted and that you won't hurt us, please, and one more thing. I love you."


End file.
